525,600 Minutes, 525,600 Moments
by Adatrix
Summary: Written for ellatrobbie for the ArTina Ficathon. A multi-chaptered story that follows Artie and Tina as they navigate their relationship post-breakup. Time-stamped and told from both POVs, this story spans their Junior year, Senior year and beyond.
1. Junior Year, Artie

AN: Written for **ellatrobbie **for the ArTina Ficathon 2010. Many thanks to **troubadette** for organizing the ArTina fun! My prompt was:

"Artie and Tina broke up during the summer after they lost Regionals. Though they remained friends, they became quite distant from each other. Now they're in senior year and facing the prospect of leaving Lima. (if it's too specific you can take any or all details from the prompt, I don't mind.)"

My story sort of took off with a mind of it's own, and it's mushroomed into a multi-chapter fic. Though it certainly is based on the prompt, and I will get to the point where they're in their senior year and thinking about college and leaving Lima, the back story since their breakup was just BEGGING to be written. I hope you forgive my liberties, **ellatrobbie**, and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Here's chapter 1, with the rest to follow suit soon after, and completed by September 10th :) Now enough with the long-ass author's note! Enjoy :)

* * *

**August 21****st****, 2010. 10:30pm.**

Artie rolls over in bed, and pulls his laptop towards him. Flipping it open, he logs onto Facebook as if on automatic pilot.

Artie scrolls through his feed casually, but the words "Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang are in a relationship" stop him cold. The type seems extra bold, extra dark. For the first time in the almost-two months after their breakup, Artie's heart pings with a sharp pain.

She broke up with him on June 25th. She had broken down sobbing before she could even get the words out, telling him that she felt invisible. That she had tried and tried and tried to be supportive and attentive, but that he hadn't tried at all with her. When he had protested, she asked him if he knew where she wanted to go to college, what she wanted to major in – topics he knew in his gut had come up before. When he had stared back at her blankly, combing his mind for the answers, she stood up and left his room as quietly as she had entered it.

Since then, Artie went through his days, numb. He went to his summer job, tutoring kids at the Y, came home, played his guitar and went to bed. He saw Kurt and Mercedes a couple of times, they would awkwardly try to cheer him up and it got to be too much to bear.

Maybe it's because he's a bit of a masochist. Maybe it's because for the first time in a long time, Artie actually feels _something_ other than numb. He does the unthinkable – Artie hovers his mouse over the "Like" button, and then clicks it. Snapping his laptop shut, Artie closes his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

**August 21****st****, 2010. 11:00pm.**

Artie's eyes are still closed, but they snap open when his phone rings. It plays "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds," Tina's favorite Beatles song. She'd programmed it in his phone when they first started going out and he had never bothered to change it.

Artie sits up, clears his throat and answers. "Tina?"

"Hey…" Her voice is hesitant.

Artie squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself to sound casual. "What's up?" The golf ball-sized lump in his throat betrays him and his voice sounds way too croaky to be casual.

"I saw your response on Facebook. Artie, I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to call you and tell you myself before you saw it." Tina's voice comes out in a rush, like she's just trying to get it over with. "Artie? It—it just sort of happened. I…I didn't mean to…I don't want to hurt you. If you're uncomfortable…with Mike and I…" Her voice trails off, and Artie knows he needs to say something, _anything_.

"Tina – it's cool. I'm happy you found someone who can give you what you…you know, deserve. For real." Artie's voice hitches and he doesn't quite believe himself. And he knows Tina doesn't either. But he's willing to pretend until it becomes real.

There's a long pause on the other end. And then – "Do you think we can ever be friends again, Artie? I miss us. As friends, I mean."

This time he's momentarily speechless. And then – "Yeah, someday, I hope. I want to be friends. Someday."

**

* * *

September 3****rd****, 2010. 8:30am.**

Artie catches a glimpse of Mike and Tina holding hands at the end of the hall. He spins around in his wheelchair and decides to take the long way to class.

**September 3****rd****, 2010. 4:30pm.**

Artie is sitting outside the choir room. He's the first one there – he wanted to be – so he could compose himself before _they_ arrived. He still wasn't quite sure how he was going to feel at rehearsal, with both of them. He said a silent prayer: _Dear God, please don't let me cry. I'll give up pizza for a month if you can just let me stay cool. _

**September 3****rd****, 2010. 4:35pm.**

Everyone else files in slowly. Including Tina and Mike. Together. They don't sit together though, and Artie is grateful for the small mercies in life.

**

* * *

September 30****th****, 2010. 12:45pm.**

Tina obviously doesn't sit with him at lunch anymore. Artie sits with Mercedes and Kurt when Tina isn't, and when she is, he sits with the Jazz Club guys.

Hold up –Is Mike actually _feeding_ Tina a bite of his candy bar?

**September 30****th****, 2010. 12:46pm.**

Artie loses his appetite. At least it was meatloaf day – his least favorite food.

**

* * *

October 11****th****, 2010. 5:30pm.**

They're taking a 5-minute break in Glee rehearsal, and Tina comes over and sits next to him on the stage.

"Hey, Artie."

It's the first time they've spoken directly to each other, just the two of them, since August 21st. Not that he's been keeping track or anything.

"Hey, Tina."

They sit in silence, Tina picking at the lint on her stripey glove. God, he's missed those stripey gloves.

**

* * *

October 31****st****, 2010. 5:00pm. **

"You coming to Rachel's Halloween party tonight?" Tina's voice stops him as they're packing up after rehearsal. Mike's already gone – run off to football practice, probably – and it's just the two of them.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm voluntarily hanging out with Rachel outside of school, but there you go. You?"

Tina looks down, scuffing her boot against the floor. "Yeah…we'll probably be late though…Mike's friends are having a party too."

Artie nods mutely. "Well, I can't promise we'll save you any punch," he jokes, lamely.

Tina seems to appreciate his efforts and cracks a small smile. "Lemme guess…you're going as John Lennon, the early years. Again."

Artie laughs out loud, the first time he's been able to do that around her since they broke up 4 months ago. "Actually, I think I'm going to switch it up. I'm going as John Lennon, the hippie years. Gauzy shirt, colored glasses, the works. No clean-cut Beatles for me, this year. You?"

"Morticia Addams, duh." Tina rolls her eyes and smiles at him.

"Who's gonna be the Gomez to your Morticia?" Artie jokes back, caught up in their momentary camaraderie.

The look on her face tells him everything, and he wishes he'd never said anything. _Good one there, Abrams._

He wheels out of the room quickly. He can't bring himself to look back at her for fear he'll spontaneously combust.

**October 31****st****, 2010. 10:00pm.**

Mike is the perfect Gomez to Tina's Morticia. His hair is slicked back, and he's dashing in a pinstriped suit. The best Artie could ever hope to do would be Uncle Fester…in a wheelchair. _Great_.

Artie spends the rest of the party feeling sorry for himself, and watching Finn and Puck gorge themselves on candy.

**

* * *

December 18****th****, 2010. 3:00pm. **

It's the last day of school before the holidays. Artie's grabbing the last few things from his locker when Tina and Mike pass by him. She looks back briefly, smiles, and simply says "Merry Christmas, Artie."

All he can do is nod back at her.

**

* * *

January 1****st****, 2011. 12:00am.**

Artie makes a resolution – to stop feeling so sorry for himself. Tina's clearly moved on, and he can too.

**

* * *

**

**March 21****st****, 2011. 4:00pm. **

The new girl in Jazz Club – Cheryl? Sarah? – smiles at him, twirling a piece of her red, wavy hair around her fingers. Artie thinks she might be flirting with him, just a little. He grins back.

**March 21****st****, 2011. 5:00pm. **

Artie gets up the courage, wheels over and asks Sarah if she wants to go get some coffee with him before going home.

Sarah smiles brightly, says yes, and steps behind his wheelchair to wheel him out of the room. Artie feels a momentary pang of pain in his heart, but he quickly brushes it off.

**

* * *

May 17****th****, 2011. 12:45pm. **

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Tina's voice comes from behind him, a little wavery.

Artie looks up at her. She's clearly been crying. _Maybe…the rumors are true?_

Mercedes stands up and pulls Tina down to a sitting position, and helps her unpack her lunch. "Girl, of _course_ you can sit here. What kind of dumbass question is that? We're your _friends_!"

Artie knows Tina wasn't asking Mercedes or Kurt – she was asking him. Artie glances over to where Mike is sitting with his football buddies. He's despondently picking at his sandwich.

Artie puts two and two together and realizes that yes, Jacob Ben-Israel's gotten it right –for once. Mike and Tina have broken up.

**May 17****th****, 2010. 6:00pm. **

It was a particularly late and grueling rehearsal. Everyone's left – but Tina is still sitting motionless in the choir room and Artie just can't bring himself to leave her along.

He speaks first. "What happened? With…with you and Mike?"

Tina's head snaps up, finally realizing that she's not alone. She shrugs. "We…we were growing apart, I guess, and he-he has a lot going on, you know, what with college and everything. W-we just decided…that we shouldn't be together anymore." The corners of her mouth are determinedly turned down, and Artie desperately resists reaching for her hand.

"Was...was it because Mike's going off to college in a few months, and you guys didn't want to do the long distance thing?"

Tina shrugs again, and answers vaguely. "Yes…and no. Long distance was always going to be tough. But long distance when you don't even really like each other anymore…what's the point? He could sense…that maybe…I had someone-I mean-something else on my mind. So, we talked, and he broke up with me this morning."

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:10pm. **

_How long has it been since either of us has said anything?_ Artie is suddenly very aware of the tension in the room – it's so thick you could cut it with a knife.

_Did she say __someone__ else, or __something__ else?_ Artie's holding his breath, and trying valiantly not to think about the fact that she _could_ be talking about him.

She couldn't be talking about him, right? They've been over for months, and things are going well with Sarah. He's actually _trying_ not to be a fuck-up of a boyfriend this time around.

But Artie can't help but feel just the littlest, tiniest bit happy.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:13 pm.**

Artie feels her eyes boring into his skull and he wills himself to look at her. Something in her eyes tells him that she could be talking about him.

**May 17****th****, 2001. 6:14 pm.**

"I'm sorry." It's all Artie trusts himself to say.

Tina smiles at him wanly. "Thanks, Artie. I…I think I'll be OK." She chuckles a little "And I used to call Rachel a drama queen. I guess I shouldn't point fingers."

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:15 pm. **

Tina offers him a ride home, and he accepts. They spend the whole 5-minute drive in silence.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:22 pm. **

Tina holds his chair steady as he maneuvers himself into it. It's weird, but comforting at the same time. It's been almost a whole year since they've been in this position – her helping him out of a car – but she seems to remember exactly what to do.

As Tina gets back into her car, she says, her eyes a little teary, "Thanks, Artie. For—for being a friend."

He nods back at her and smiles. He watches as she pulls away from the curb and drives home, a lump in his throat.


	2. Senior Year, Tina

**AN: **Thanks for reviewing, everyone! I really appreciate it. There's been a lot of good fic coming out of the ArTina ficathon, and it's been an honor to take part in it. Without further ado, here's the 2nd installment, from Miss. Tina's perspective. The 3rd and last chapter will be up next weekend, just making the deadline!*Phew*

Reviews are love :)

**

* * *

**

**May 17****th****, 2011. 7:30am.**

Mike asks her if she can come to school early, 7:30 at the bleachers. They need to talk, and no one's at school that early but the Cheerios practicing in the gym.

He tells her that he feels she's been distant, lately. She tells him that she's not sure what's he's talking about. He tells her that he's noticed her looking wistfully at Artie. Especially when that chick from Jazz Band – Sarah – is pushing him down the hall.

Tina tells Mike he's crazy, but she can only do it half-heartedly. Mike says he's not mad at her. And that they've had fun – but he's about to go off to college, and maybe they shouldn't prolong the inevitable, especially if she thinks she still might be in love with Artie.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 7:46am. **

_Did he say "love"?_ At this Tina protests loudly, she's not "in love" with Artie. She's just –it's just weird to see an ex-boyfriend with someone new, that's all. It doesn't actually _mean_ anything. More infuriating than Mike's accusation is that he's not challenging her, or even saying anything. He's just giving her this beatific, know-it-all smile that she desperately wants to wipe off his face.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 7:50am. **

Now Tina's just full-on pissed that they're breaking up and she seems to be breaking down and Mike is just…calm. It's not _fucking_ fair.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 8:00am. **

Students are starting to stream into the parking lot. Mike gives her one last hug, picks up his bag and leaves. Tina's alone on the bleachers, and she puts her head in her hands and starts to cry.

She's confused and hurt and sad…but mostly confused. She _couldn't_ be in love with Artie. But…she can't deny the little pinpricks of jealousy that crawl up her spine every time she sees Sarah hanging by Artie's locker either.

Tina knows she has no right. _She_ broke up with _him_. Yet…all the things that were appealing about Artie, all the things that tugged at heartstrings, all the things that made her smile, never quite went away.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 8:12 am. **

Tina takes one more deep, shaky breath to calm herself. She dabs a crumpled tissue underneath her eyes in an attempt to clean off as much smeared mascara as she can. Standing up, Tina squares her shoulders and heads for first period.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:07 pm. **

She thought if she sat still and quiet enough, no one would bother her, yet here Artie is, asking her about the breakup. He's the _last_ person she expected to give a flying fuck.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:10 pm. **

Tina's heart is in her throat as she tells Artie that someone-or-something-else has been on her mind.

**May 17****th****, 2011. 6:14pm.**

She can't help it – she's a little disappointed at his non-reaction. And she _knows_ he heard her. She can feel her heart pumping against her ribcage, and prays fervently that he can't hear it. Trying to dissolve the tension, Tina offers him a ride home, and he accepts. For a moment – things are looking up.

**

* * *

**

**July 5****th****, 2011. 4:00pm.**

All the Glee clubbers are at Mercedes' "Leftovers-from-Fourth-of-July" BBQ. Tina's sitting off to the side, picking at her hot dog and potato salad as she watches Artie and Sarah splash each other in the pool. Sarah's wearing a red and white stripey bikini and not even Kurt who is gay as a pink hand-basket can stop from looking at her.

**July 5****th****, 2011. 4:05 pm.**

Puck makes a sexist and inappropriate comment about just how much he'd like to see what's under that bikini and Tina wants _badly_ to punch him in the nose. But that would break her cover.

**July 5****th****, 2011. 4:15 pm. **

Tina's officially sick of the sympathetic looks Quinn and Mercedes are casting her way, so she strips off her t-shirt, and cannonballs into the pool so she can cool her head. Tina always thought she was far too sensible to be the kind of girl that dithers over a _boy_ and wants what she can't get, but here she is.

**July 5****th****, 2011. 4:17 pm. **

As a staunch feminist, Tina would never in a million years admit this to anyone, but it feels _good_ that Puck makes the same sexist comment about her and her black and purple bikini that he did about Sarah. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

**

* * *

**

**August 11****th****, 2011. 2:00 pm. **

It's the hottest day of the year, and Tina's stranded pulling double-duty at her summer job – working at the local ice cream shop. She's sure she'll never want kids after this day, having cleaned up 6 ice-cream spills, glared at 15 screaming children, and doled out 40-and-counting ice cream cones. Well, at least she's eaten a good amount of free mint chocolate chip ice cream to soothe her frazzled nerves. Small consolation.

**August 11****th****, 2011. 2:30 pm.**

The bell jangles again, and Tina normally wouldn't even look up, except the door is being held open an abnormally long time and they're letting out the precious air-conditioning. She lifts her head, all ready to tell whoever the selfish bastard is to _Please. Shut. the. Goddamned. Door _when she sees that it's Sarah, holding the door open so Artie can wheel in. _Just my fucking luck._ Well, at least her boss doesn't make her wear some embarrassing old-timey ice-cream shoppe outfit complete with striped paper hat. Small consolation.

**August 11****th****, 2011. 2:35 pm.**

Sarah is taking forever and a day to decide what she wants, and Tina might have imagined it, but she _thinks_ that Artie just shot her an embarrassed "I'm sorry" shrug. She wills herself not to smirk.

**August 11****th****, 2011. 2:40 pm. **

Tina grins a little too brightly, tells them their ice-cream is on the house, and heads to the back to take her 15 minute break so she doesn't have to watch Artie and Sarah feeding each other.

**

* * *

**

**September 10****th****, 2011. 4:30 pm. **

Tina's staring at Mr. Schue in disbelief. He had _all_ of sophomore year, when Artie and Tina were actually on good terms, to do this. But _now_? _Now_ is when Mr. Schue decides that Artie and Tina should sing the Invitationals duet? Tina arranges her facial features carefully into a bright smile as Mr. Schue hands her the sheet music, but when she sees the title, her stomach sinks a little even as her heart flutters.

"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." Her favorite song from his favorite band. _Does he remember?_

**September 10****th****, 2011. 4:34 pm.**

Tina casts a surreptitious glance at Artie, he's staring at the sheet music, and his cheeks are tinged pink. She takes it as a sign that he _does_ remember, and she feels like she's won a great big shiny gold trophy.

**September 10****th****, 2011. 4:50 pm.**

They're running through the song – it's supposed to sound rough, seeing as they just got the sheet music…but it sounds _right_ already because Artie and Tina have sung it together a million times before. Singing this song is like falling back into an old, comforting routine.

Tina looks Artie square in the eye as they belt out the chorus, and the look of pure joy on his face as he meets her eyes only makes her grin wider, and sing louder.

**September 10****th****, 2011. 5:30 pm. **

Everyone's heading out of Glee rehearsal and Tina watches as Sarah bounds in the door, grabs the handles of Artie's wheelchair, and wheels them both out. Sarah's leaning down, her red curls grazing Artie's shoulder. She's whispering something in his ear and Tina hears the unmistakable sound of Artie's chuckle. The magic is gone.

**

* * *

**

**December 19****th****, 2011. 3:00 pm.**

It's the last day of school before the holidays. Tina's grabbing the last few things from his locker as Artie and Sarah head her way. He stops short for a moment, smiles, and simply says "Merry Christmas, Tina."

All she can do is give him a small smile.

**

* * *

**

**January 1****st****, 2012. 12:00 am.**

Tina makes a resolution – to stop pining after Artie. They're awkward and just friends – and that's the way it's going to be.

**

* * *

**

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 8:00 pm. **

Tina's putting the finishing touches on her makeup for the Spring Senior Dance. She and Mercedes and Quinn are all going together – date-less, but no less determined to have fun. Tina's dress is floor-length, and a deep midnight blue with a black lace overlay. It swishes beautifully when she twirls, and Tina feels like some sort of Dark Princess. She adamantly wears her combat boots though, and no amount of Quinn's cajoling is going to convince her otherwise.

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:00 pm. **

Tina's leaning against the bleachers in the gym, panting from doing some sort of crazy made-up jig with Kurt across the dance floor. It's a slow song, and she's using the chance to catch her breath before Quinn, or Mercedes, or Kurt, or hell even Finn, comes by and demands another dance.

Tina knows they're all trying to keep her occupied, so she won't think too much about Artie and Sarah. But for once, Tina's having too much to even care that he looks dashing in a suit, and Sarah is glowing in a sunny yellow dress.

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:02 pm. **

Or so she thought. Tina knows she shouldn't have looked, but it's like the car wreck that you simply can't stop goggling at. She's watching as Sarah settles herself in Artie's lap. She keeps watching as Artie kisses Sarah on the forehead and twirls them around in lazy circles. They're _freaking_ Cinderella and Prince Charming over there. It's so perfect it makes Tina want to cry.

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:15 pm.**

Tina's declined the last two fast dances, and not even the ever-demanding diva Mercedes could peel her off the bleachers. The DJ slows the tempo down once again, and before Tina even knows what's happening, she's staring at a set of wheels in front of her.

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:16 pm.**

"How about a dance, Tina?"

She lifts her head, and there he is, grinning lopsidedly at her.

She can't help herself. "Where's Sarah? Don't you think she'd want to dance this one with you?" Tina mentally kicks herself for being such a jealous bitch and letting it show.

Artie seems unfazed, though. He shrugs and says "She's off dancing with some of her sophomore friends. Between you and me – they're awful."

Tina can't help herself again – and chuckles. She keeps her voice light and airy. "Alright, one dance. But only because I'm taking pity on your sorry self."

They head onto the dance floor, and Artie pats his lap. "Settle in, Tina."

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:18 pm. **

Artie loops an arm around her waist, and Tina feels like her skin is on fire. She follows his lead and places an arm around his neck. Artie smells like Old Spice, and Tina enhales the familiar scent deeply, willing herself not to completely lose it.

Artie glances down at her feet, chuckles and says "I should've known you'd be in your combat boots. I approve."

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:21 pm. **

It feels like an eternity since either of them has said a word. The song ends, and Tina finally releases the breath she's sure she's been holding for the last three minutes.

Tina reluctantly gets up off Artie's lap. "Thanks, Artie, for the spin." She turns, ready to head off the dance floor, when –

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:22 pm.**

"Hey, Tina? I heard from Kurt you're hearing from art programs soon – I hope you get RISD, like you've always wanted."

Tina spins around. "You remember?" She's pretty sure her mouth is agape.

Artie blushes "Well…I won't lie, Kurt reminded me." He pauses. "You deserve it Tee, I saw your exhibition last month – your stuff is _really_ good."

**March 23****rd****, 2012. 9:25 pm.**

Artie's wheeled back to join Sarah a full three minutes ago, but she hasn't moved. She's not sure which she's more stunned by – the fact that he saw her art exhibition, or the fact that he called her "Tee."

She hasn't heard that nickname since…well, since a year and half ago, when she and Artie were "Artie-and-Tina."

**

* * *

**

**May 25****th****, 2012. 11:30 am. **

Tina's weeping openly, and for once in six months it has nothing to do with Artie. She's graduated. She, and Kurt, and Mercedes, and Matt, and Finn, and Quinn, and Rachel, and Artie, and even Santana are all hugging each other and crying and taking photos and promising to keep in touch. They're leaving McKinley after four years of slushies, solos and Spanish classes. And if you had asked Tina at the start of her freshman year if she'd be surrounded by so many friends at the end of her tenure at McKinley she'd have laughed in your face.

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:00 pm. **

Tina's finally extracted herself from her parents' grasp, after promising them again and again that she'll be back in time for her celebratory pizza dinner. She looks around and sees that most of her friends are gone – probably at the party that Mr. Schue's throwing them in the choir room. Except Artie. Artie's waiting for her by the gym doors, gesturing at her to hurry up.

Tina's heart feels warm and fuzzy. A feeling that she hasn't associated with Artie in a long time.

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:12 pm.**

Tina's grinning ear-to-ear. The Glee clubbers are singing loudly, regaling Mr. Schue with a raucous version of "Ride 'Wit Me" – their go-to warmup song. She poops out after a verse or two, and plops herself down on a chair, just to watch everyone spin and dance around her.

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:17 pm.**

Tina doesn't even notice that Artie's positioned himself next to her until she's shocked out of her reverie by Kurt's high note. She looks over at him, covered head-to-toe in Silly String and laughs out loud. It's been a long time, frankly, and it feels good to laugh.

Artie grins at her, picks off some of the blue Silly String and drapes it on Tina's head. "There. It goes with your hair."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:19 pm.**

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…_This mantra does nothing to stop Tina's word vomit, and she blurts out "Where's Sarah? I didn't see her at graduation, either."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:20 pm.**

"We broke up a month ago." No six words had ever brought Tina as much joy as these six did now.

Artie looks and acts perfectly casual as he explains that he and Sarah just grew apart, and that sometimes she just felt so _young_. But Tina can sense a bit of sadness beneath the façade. Artie's always been very, _very_ good at hiding his feelings.

**May 25****th****, 2012. 12:25 pm. **

Tina reaches for Artie's hand. It was just supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but she ends up holding his hand for a full five minutes before Rachel comes and pulls them up for their last reprise of "Somebody to Love."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:30 pm.**

The Glee party's over. Everyone has head off in different directions, all going off to various family celebrations. Tina watches as Artie rolls down the path outside McKinley, and she summons the last bit of courage, before it's too late.

"Hey, Artie? Sign—sign my yearbook?"

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:31 pm.**

There's a grin on Artie's face as he holds out his hand for the yearbook she's hugging to her chest, wiggling his fingers impatiently.

"My feelings were hurt there for awhile, Tee. I was wondering when you'd ask."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:32 pm.**

Tina smiles just a little sadly as she hands over her yearbook. And she finally says the thing that neither them have had the courage to say in two years.

"We haven't really been friends for a long time, Artie. I didn't know if you'd want to sign it."

The mischievous light in Artie's eyes dims a little, but he nods. "I know. And it's as much my fault as yours. But…we had some good times Tee – my high school life wouldn't be the same without you."

He pauses. "I'd like to sign it, if you want me to."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:34 pm.**

She's handed over her yearbook, and he's rummaging around in his bag for a pen. Tina ventures another proposition, while this spurt of courage lasts. "Maybe we can fix that this summer. I miss you, Artie."

Tina's tries to say this as casually as possible – she's fervently hoping that he won't see through her completely. _Too late_. The way his eyes are boring into hers, she can tell he knows she doesn't mean that she misses him "as friends."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:36 pm.**

The tension is shattered at the sound of Artie snapping her yearbook shut.

"You know, I don't think I can write in your yearbook now – all that sugar I had at the party is making me loopy. And it want it to be good, not cracked out. Let me keep it overnight? I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:37 pm.**

Tina stupidly says "But…there's no school tomorrow. We've graduated, Artie."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:38 pm.**

Tina's mentally kicking herself for sounding like a total airhead, but Artie just grins at her.

"So, let's meet at the park for the Great Yearbook Exchange – the bench by the swings. At two?"

Tina nods, and she can feel his eyes on her again.

"It's a date."

**May 25****th****, 2012. 2:40 pm.**

Artie's at the end of the street, and she's still standing in the same spot.

_It's a date._


	3. Summer and Beyond, Artie and Tina

AN: Here it is, the last installment! I hope you've all enjoyed this story - I had a blast writing it. Thanks again to **troubadette **for organizing the ArTina ficathon, and to **ellatrobbie** for giving me such an awesome prompt!

Please review! I love getting feedback :)

* * *

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:10 pm.**

_Dearest Tina,_

_Before sophomore year, I didn't know what it felt like to have a friend – to have someone who would always have my back, someone who would always care. Thanks, for the weekends spent in the park listening to our iPods and talking about nothing in particular; for the mornings spent passing notes in English class; for the afternoons spent singing together in Glee; and for the nights spent watching movies and eating way too much junk food. _

_I know we grew apart – but I want you to know there wasn't a single day I didn't wish we could somehow overcome the chasm, and close that gap. It might have taken us until the last day of Senior year to take the first step, but I hope this is just the beginning. I'm not going to say goodbye, or keep in touch, or any of the classic yearbook clichés, because I know we won't be saying goodbye, and that we __will__ keep in touch. _

_Let's be friends again, Tina. And if I play my cards right, maybe more?_

_All my love,_

_Artie_

Tears are brimming in Tina's eyes as she finishes reading the message that Artie's written to her in her yearbook. He'd chosen a new, crisp page – unsullied by Mercedes' sparkly purple pen, or Rachel's gold star stickers. She runs her fingers lightly over his signature. _All my love_. She can feel the indents that his pen made, and her heart beats quicker.

She quickly blinks the tears away and lifts her gaze from her yearbook. Tina meets his eyes, and he's looking at her – expectantly, but a little hesitant.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:14 pm. **

Artie feels a warmth wash over him as she gives him the widest, most brilliant smile he's ever seen grace Tina's face.

What he'd written in her yearbook – it needed to be said, but he wasn't sure how she'd take it.

Her smile is all he needs, and he bravely covers her small hand with his larger one.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:16 pm.**

He's facing her, hand over hers. They've been staring at each other, grinning at each other like fools for maybe two minutes, and Tina decides it's time to break the silence – it's getting a _little _ridiculous.

"I'm scared."

Tina winces and mentally berates herself. _Seriously? You haven't so much as spoken a word to him in months, and __this__ is the first thing that comes out of your mouth? You couldn't say something sweet instead? He __just__ poured his heart out to you in your yearbook, he's holding your hand for crying out loud and you just say "I'm scared?"_

If Artie's caught off guard by her first words, he doesn't let it show. He lets go of her hand momentarily, and in one smooth movement, he lifts himself out of his wheelchair and onto the bench next to her.

"Scared of what, Tee?"

Artie's got one hand on her knee now, and his brow is furrowed in a way that really makes him look…sexy. Tina's full-on distracted by the way he's staring intently at her. She wishes she hadn't said anything because now they're _going_ to have this conversation, when really all she wants to do is kiss him.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:33 pm.**

Artie's on top of the world. For the last 15 minutes, he and Tina have been chatting – just chatting. And even though the way her hair is falling around her face, and the way she smiles at him tentatively, and the way she chews on her bottom lip until it's slightly swollen makes him want to do nothing but kiss her silly, Artie stops himself.

Tina's telling him all about how scared she is to go off to a whole new place, and have to make new friends and find a new niche to fit into. He's nodding and reassuring her, and it just feels _right_.

After all, not talking and not listening is what got them into trouble in the first place, and Artie is determined not to make that mistake _this_ time around.

His train of thought is broken though, when Tina gasps and claps a hand over her mouth. "Oh _god_, Artie! I've been so self-centered…I haven't even asked you where you're going for college! Where are you going?"

He can't help but chuckle at the horrified expression on Tina's face.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:35 pm.**

He's full-on laughing at her, and she's not _quite_ sure what to make of this.

Artie stops laughing and jokingly pokes her in the side "_Geez_ Tina, constantly dominating the conversation. I know it's been a while since we've hung out, but I didn't think Rachel Berry had taken over your brain."

At this, she sticks her tongue out at him and crosses her arms in mock anger – but Tina can't keep it up for long, and she dissolves into giggles.

"So? Where are you going? Or are you going to make me torture it out of you? I can do my best Rachel Berry talk-a-mile-a-minute impression again."

Artie looks at her, and Tina's not quite sure, but she thinks maybe there's something significant about the way he's looking at her.

"M.I.T., actually. I'm finally proving my parents wrong – all the time I "wasted" building models and robots _does_ pay off."

Tina squeals and throws her arms around him. She can't stop herself from blabbing about how thrilled and _proud_ she is of him. M.I.T. It's a perfect fit, and Tina's getting a little weepy and sappy just thinking about it. She refuses to start crying again, so she reins herself in and settles for teasing him about how he's probably relieved that he's no longer going to be the nerdiest guy around.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:38 pm.**

Artie's blushing at all her taunting, but he's still staring at her as if he's waiting for something to sink in.

And suddenly, it hits her. _M.I.T._

"Boston? You'll be in Boston, then?"

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:39 pm.**

Artie feels like his throat is constricting. He's been waiting for her to just _get_ it for a few minutes now, but Tina's always been a little slow at cottoning on to jokes and other things — it's one of the things he finds so adorable about her.

She finally does though, and when she says 'Boston? You'll be in Boston, then?" he can hear the hope in her voice, and the lilt at the end of her question makes his heart sing.

Artie nods slowly. "Yeah, Boston. So…not so far from Rhode Island."

The grip that she has on his hand tightens, and her eyes are shining. He's pretty sure that he's got the same dopey look on his face that she does on hers.

**May 26****th****, 2012. 2:40 pm.**

It feels like they've just been staring at each other for hours, but sensibly, Tina knows it hasn't been _nearly_ that long.

_I'm going to be at the Rhode Island Institute of Design. RISD. In Providence, Rhode Island. And Artie's going to be at Massachusetts Institute of Technology. M.I.T. In Boston, Massachusetts. _

Tina's not quite sure why her brain is spelling everything out painstakingly, as if she was a child, but at least it's giving her time to think and process what this means. What it means is that they'll be an hour or so apart.

"No…not so far from Rhode Island."

* * *

**June 7****th****, 2012. 2:40 pm.**

They're at an afternoon show of the latest summer blockbuster gore-fest, because Tina, as obsessed with death and darkness as she is, refuses to watch horror movies when it's dark out.

Artie had almost forgotten that small detail – it _had_ been awhile since they'd seen a movie together – but he hadn't forgotten her love of Swedish Fish. He sensibly bought two bags, because he knew that would be the only way he'd _ever_ get any.

**June 7****th****, 2012. 3:30 pm.**

Artie is _full-on_ hogging the popcorn, but it's OK, because every time she gets scared, she buries her head in his shoulder and the way he rubs circles into her back comfortingly feels like home.

Tina's pretty sure she'd give up popcorn forever, if she gets to have Artie by her side for every scary movie.

**

* * *

**

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:00 pm.**

It's the hottest day of the year, and he and Tina are lying out in his backyard. His parents are visiting his aunt out in San Francisco, so he has the house to himself for a full week.

The sight of Tina dressed only in a black bikini top and the tiniest of denim shorts, fanning herself with a piece of junk mail, is completely distracting him.

Their relationship has been pretty chaste up until now – practically the way it was before they broke up the first time. It's like they mutually decided, without having a conversation about it, that they would take it slow, for fear of crashing and burning.

But now, in this heat, Artie can't help but think what it might be like to suck on the skin right under her jaw. How she'd taste, how she'd react.

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:05 pm.**

A spray of ice-cold water hits him in the side of the face. Artie looks up, and Tina's standing over him, holding a garden hose, grinning mischievously.

"You looked like you needed a cooling off there, mister."

Artie feels his face flush, but decides she needs a taste of her own medicine.

"You know it isn't fair, Tee – I can't get up and chase after you, so—"

In one swift movement, Artie grabs Tina's hand, the one that's holding the garden hose and pulls her down on top of him and drenching them both in water.

"– you're going down."

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:08 pm.**

Tina's suddenly very aware that neither of them is wearing very much at all. Although they're both soaking wet, the places where his skin touches hers feels searing hot.

Tina lets go of the hose, and wraps her arms around Artie's neck. She kisses him gently, but Artie clearly has other ideas. He loops an arm around her waist and pulls her even closer. His lips overtake hers, demandingly, and he plants kisses all along her jawline, sucking and releasing the flesh.

Tina's breath catches in her throat and she feels dizzy and light-headed. She lets out a little moan, and every fiber in her body is telling her to just go with it and enjoy it, but her stupid mouth says the words anyway:

"This is different. From before."

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:10 pm.**

Artie stops what he's doing at the sound of Tina's tentative voice. She might not have come right out and said it, but Artie knows what she _really_ means.

What she really means is: "You learned how to do all that without me. With Sarah."

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:11 pm.**

Tina can feel the tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Artie. I shouldn't have said anything – it's not –not _you_, or what you were doing – that was _all_ good. I just…my stupid mouth…"

She's rambling but she can't bring herself to stop. _Now I've ruined it._ "I'm such a ridiculous hypocrite – it's not like _I_ didn't…do anything…with Mike…and I don't have a right to be jealous or anything, because—because we were _both_ with someone else…and it's only natural—"

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:13 pm.**

Artie watches as she self-combusts. And he can't just let her twist and ramble anymore. He grasps both her hands in his and interrupts her with a strong, "Tina."

She stops shaking and looks up at him, her eyes full of shock at his firmness.

"Tee. We always knew it was going to be weird at first, this second time around. You were with Mike, and I was with Sarah. There's no point pretending otherwise and beating around the bush about that. Neither of us can change that."

He softens his tone, and draws her close to him. "Hey, we _sucked_ at being a couple the first time around. We should see it as Mike and Sarah making us better, not keeping us apart – they made us better for each other, _ready_ for this second chance."

**July 19****th****, 2012. 4:15 pm.**

Tina is a little flabbergasted by his calmness. _Who __is_ _this new Artie?_

Tina sits up abruptly and stares at him. "I feel like I'm discovering new things about you everyday. You still hog the popcorn at movies, insist on cutting everything up on your plate before you take a first bite, and your favorite thing to do is still to lie on the couch and watch a marathon of _Arrested Development_, but…there's so much different too. I like this new, firmer, rational Artie."

Tina grins and traces a finger lightly down Artie's side. "I won't lie. I didn't get to see the abs and arms last time. They're new to me, and I like those too."

He grins a little at her playful touch, but Tina can tell that his eyes are still serious. He's looking up at her, and the next thing he says to her makes her heart feel so full she's sure it's going to burst.

"I'm not giving up on us this time, Tee. I don't care how bumpy it is as we discover new things about each other, I don't care how many fights we have. I'm not giving up on us this time."

**

* * *

**

**August 16****th****, 2012. 10:00 am.**

Tina sighs as she looks in her mostly-empty closet. She's packed. And leaving for college. She literally can't fit another thing in her suitcases. Her orientation begins in a few days, and she's scared shitless.

She's starting anew, and Tina hates change. And even though Artie'll be an hour away, they both agreed that they shouldn't lean on each other _too _much, shouldn't spend all their free time with each other – at least not at first.

Rationally, Tina knows this is right. They should both make new friends, and those first months at college are crucial for that. Irrationally, Tina thinks to herself, _Dammit_, _Artie's my best friend and my boyfriend – I should be able to call him and see him whenever I damn well please. _

The doorbell rings repeatedly, and she can hear her mother hollering at her to please get the door – so Tina dashes down the hall, and flings the door open.

She's unsurprised to find that it's Artie. He beckons her out onto the front porch and she follows. She finds it a little strange that he's not saying anything, but she goes with it.

All of a sudden, he's pulling her down by the waist and she tumbles into his lap. His lips are covering hers, and he's using his tongue to part her lips. His fingers are tangled in her hair, and she's exploring the skin right under the hem of his shirt. He moves his mouth to her ear and down to her neck. Tina moans softly as Artie sucks on the skin right behind her ear, gentle but firm.

When they finally come up for air, she looks at him curiously.

He's smiling at her, his eyes a little sad. "I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget me, Tee. I know you'll be meeting a lot of guys – all these artsy, hot guys…and I didn't want you to forget your nerd, here."

She puts a finger to his lips to stop him, and then replaces her finger with her lips to silence him.

**August 16****th****, 2012. 10:45 am.**

Artie hears someone banging at the front door incessantly. Their doorbell is broken, and his parents are both out, so he's grumbling to himself about rude, impatient people and wheeling himself to the door as fast as he can.

He throws open the door and he's surprised to see Tina, her hair tangled and blowing about her. She had clearly run here at full-speed.

She swoops in, kicks the door closed behind her. Without a word, she bends forward and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. She's climbs into his lap and she deepens the kiss, and his head feels a little light even as his hands find their natural place around her waist. She's raking her fingers through his hair and he can feel her sucking at his neck, and he knows she's leaving her mark.

She's smiling at him, her eyes shining brightly. "Just a little something to remember me by, until I see you in two weeks."

Artie lets out the breath he doesn't even remember holding. _Two weeks_. _Two weeks isn't so bad._

**

* * *

**

**May 30****th****, 2042. 8:00 pm.**

Artie thinks to himself, _this is the life_.

He's sitting on the couch in their house in Chappaqua, New York reading the newspaper and relaxing with a glass of scotch. His wife, the love of his life, is dishing up Chinese takeout onto plates because even though no one had the time to cook tonight, she refuses to let them eat out of paper cartons.

His daughter, Ella, is lying on the couch next to him, her long black hair dangling of the end of the couch and her legs draped over the arm of the couch. She's deep in a teenage funk, over her boyfriend. Artie's only paying half-attention to whatever it is she's whining about, but her insistent "Dad. Dad! Dad – are you even listening to me?" gets him to put down the paper.

"Dad? Is it possible for high-school sweethearts to even stay together after graduation? I mean…you go off, and you have separate lives in separate colleges…is it even worth trying with Mike? Or should we just break up, and spend the summer nursing our broken hearts?" Ella asks, a tad melodramatic.

Artie smiles at his daughter in a fatherly way that he is sure is completely annoying to his teenage daughter. He looks over at Tina, and she's clearly been eavesdropping on the conversation because she's smirking at him.

"I don't know sweetheart. Some of us get lucky sometimes."

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
